Wishing on Father's Day
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Set in between Ch. 4 and 5 of Child of Light and Darkness. Angie wants to celebrate Father's Day, even though her father isn't here.


**Wishing on Father's Day**

"See you in Hell!" screamed the voice of Prier, "Batter Up!" A masculine shriek lit up the air as the unfortunate mercenary was burned by the temperamental Sister's attack. He'd been hired to work as a bodyguard for her young daughter, but after only two days he'd already gotten on her last nerve. For the young man decided that Prier liked having her back caressed by someone she'd only just met.

"There goes another one. Won't my sister ever learn? She'll never get the help we need that way…" muttered Culotte. He, Francoise, Jacques, and little Angelique were watching the usual show from the other room. This man was like the sixth mercenary Prier had hired; and it was only a few weeks since the ad initially was placed in the paper. Every time, they got in trouble for hitting on their employer.

Francoise added, "I wish they'd hit on me instead. Now I know how to give proper time to a man. And unlike Prier, who doesn't realize that what her boyfriend don't know won't hurt her, I'm actually looking for a guy to have a relationship with. If they'd hit on me, I'd sure as hell take one for the team."

Culotte sighed. 'That's because you're a total flirt Francoise. Prier isn't like that; she's loyal to Croix no matter what. I envy her. She has the opportunity to be loyal to someone. I feel as if a weight is crashing over me; trying to pull me under in my grief at times. But I must be strong for my sister. If she can go through the pain of having a child and raising said child alone, then I can resist the pain of Sister Alouette's death. If I let myself be dragged down, then I'll only end up making those around me suffer.'

He looked down towards the ground and sighed again. Meanwhile, his young niece went to take a closer look at her triumphant mother. The foolish flirter had already run off and Prier was giving V-signs to no one in particular. Angelique giggled; she always enjoyed being around her mom and watching her.

'I wonder if my daddy is as fun as my mommy,' the child mused, 'I don't know much about him only that he lost someone dear to him and that's why he left; he had to sort out his past. Plus, I think his name might be Croix; seeing as Mom has said it in a few of her tirades. But what about what the Demons always say? They tell me that Daddy was the Dark Prince. Nah, couldn't be; they're lying to get my powers for themselves. But then, why doesn't Mommy ever tell me more about who my daddy really is?'

Angelique decided then to take a walk. However, in the hall, she overheard two very excited Sisters talking to one another. They were mentioning how Father's Day was tomorrow, and what they were going to get for their dads. The child felt her heart drop then and there. She'd never been able to celebrate Father's Day; being a semi-orphan without a father and all. Prier was sullen when that time came as well. Obviously, it hurt the Dark Slayer more than most people thought to think of Angie's plight.

'It might not be right away, but I'll meet my daddy one of these days. I've got it! I'll make him a Father's Day present anyway. That way, I can give it to him when he does come back home. But I can't let Mom know; she might get upset thinking about it. Now if only I knew what Daddy liked,' she thought.

S...S

Angie raided her crayon box the second she finished her walk. She then took a white sheet of paper and began writing on it; laboriously spelling her name at the bottom of the page. Then, the child began coloring green grass at the bottom, a sun in the top left corner, and most of the top was blue. The only exception was a small piece above the grass; that was where she planned to draw the subject.

Angelique next took the black crayon and made a tall stick figure. Next to it, she made a smaller stick figure. Both were given yellow batons in their right hands, and brown dots for the eyes. Finally, she took the light brown to give the smaller figure long hair, and magenta to give the taller figure short hair. Then, the young girl finished coloring in the sky around the two figures and again picked up the black.

As she wrote on the back side, she said, "To Daddy…Mommy and I really miss you. But we'll be ok; we'll take care of all the monsters until you come back. Love…Angelique Francesca Raoul…" However, because Angie was only three, her spelling wasn't that great. She did copy the letters from her ABC chart, but some of the words were a little off. For example, she spelled "miss" with only one s at the end, and "monsters" became "monestairs." Heck, what do you expect from a child without any formal schooling yet? Not like anyone would really care; after all, these gifts are supposed to be from the heart.

Angelique placed the precious picture in her closet; hoping not to arouse Prier's suspicions. She knew that anything involving her father might make her mother sad, and so she hid her emotions in. The best thing to do now was to have her concentrate on finding a reliable bodyguard for the young child.

S...S

As the time passed, things got crazier and crazier. The bodyguards came and went in a few days because of Prier's temper. The two times they didn't want to hit on her, being responsible mercenaries who didn't believe in hurting women, Francoise had her say in the events and managed to scare them off.

But then, one day a ray of hope shone through the darkness; Prier's words, not Angelique's. A new bodyguard candidate came by, and it turned out to be none other than the child's long lost father. Angie could barely contain herself; after all this time, she would finally be able to meet the man whom her mother loved dearly. Plus, now she could go into her closet and bring out that long ago Father's Day gift.

So that evening, as the young family sat and enjoyed their dinner, Angelique pulled out the small picture. "Here, Daddy…I made this for you. It was 'aposed to be a Father's Day present, but I'm giving it to you now." She smiled as she walked over to where Croix was sitting, and placed the picture in his lap.

"Thanks Angie," he replied, "You're such a sweetheart. I can tell Prier took good care of you these long years…" She watched as her father began to admire the simplicity of her drawing. And even though she spelt way too much wrong…she still got her point across to him. He didn't have to worry; she and her mother would be strong for his sake. That made the young man smile at both Prier and his child.

"You're such a good girl Angelique. Don't worry, your father and I will be here for you no matter what it takes. We'll always protect you from harm. The Demons can try their worst, but they'll all find themselves on the wrong end of my fist!" exclaimed Prier. Both Angelique and Croix giggled at her brave words; well, it was more of a deeper laugh in Criox's case. Their family would always stick together now.

The child thought, 'It was worth the wait! Now I have both Mommy and Daddy with me. We can finally be a family again. And Mommy and I will protect Daddy from his past; the Darkness is gone now and he needs our support. I may be a little kid…but I swear on my powers that I'll help my daddy out!'

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Here's a little Father's Day piece for you all. I was inspired by the thought of making more Holiday themed fics after two Christmas ones (note to self, actually do one this year instead of goofing off like last year), and a Mother's Day story. Plus that one fic that had a chapter that happened on Halloween and began and ended on New Years…but it didn't have anything to do with the holidays…Our original intentions were to continue along the line of the old Mother's Day fic and write about those characters, seeing as the main character in the story was fatherless, but then Angie was born inmy head and this took shape.


End file.
